Various communication services allow storage and retrieval of voice messages, with perhaps the most common service being voice mail. Voice mail is frequently provided in conjunction with telephony oriented services, such as wireline or wireless (i.e., cellular) telephone services. The proliferation of smart phones has facilitated a user's interaction with voice mail service, such that the user can now easily review information about pending voice messages, such as who called and when. Typically, a graphical user interface is used on the smart phone to provide notification of pending voice messages as well as provide limited information about the messages themselves. Such information may be useful to the user in deciding which messages to retrieve first.
The limited information provided to a user about a voice mail message may include the origin and length of the voice message. However, typically users are not provided any information about the contents of the voice mail message until the user retrieves and reviews its contents. However, it would be helpful for the user to have some sort of succinct visual indication of certain aspects of the voice mail message prior to reviewing the voice mail message. Such information may be relevant as to when the user decides to review the information. Accordingly, it is with respect to this consideration and others that the disclosure herein is presented.